Midnight Rendezvous
by ShupoKawaii
Summary: The moonlight glowed on her skin as she watched the water lap at the shore, her mind still as she waited. And she was waiting for many things;


_AN: So this story is based on the forbidden relationship of Emelie Van Gould and Waylon Wolff, the Romeo and Juliet of the Sims 3. I don't know if anyone else has done something like this. I hope you all enjoy though._

_~inspiring words~_

It was dark and the moon was shining on the pond. The fog hovered over the water as she waited, knees drawn to her chest. The moonlight glowed on her skin as she watched the water lap at the shore, her mind still as she waited. And she was waiting for many things; for the moon to set directly in the middle of the sky, for the day she became an adult (about 23 years), for the stupid feud between the vampires and werewolves to end, for Waylon to hurry up. She sighed as she pushed her braids out of her face, settling her chin on her knees, drawing in on herself. She wasn't cold, not because the wind wasn't blowing, but because she was a vampire. She was worried about Waylon; worried Pappy had caught him sneaking out or worried that a police officer had caught him. If he didn't show up within the next five minutes she was going to leave and yell at him the next day.

Her eyes snapped to a rustling bush as she barred her fangs on instinct. It was probably just a woodland animal, but her father had always taught her to be on her guard. She could feel the hunger in her stomach tighten at the thought of feeding, but she was afraid of Waylon walking in on her like that. The last thing she ever wanted was for him to see her when she was like that; rabid, monstrous, vampiric. She appreciated everything her father provided for her, except for his bloodline.

The rustling intensified as a hand stuck through, followed by an arm and then Waylon's head popped out, wolfish grin in place.

She rolled her eyes at him, sucking on her fangs, "You didn't scare me if that was your intent."

"Of course not, would I _ever_ do something like that?" he asked, settling down on the log beside her, nose scrunching up almost unnoticeably as he brushed bugs and dirt coated leaves aside.

"You know we don't have to meet up at a pond if you hate it so much," she stated, stretching her knees out, his eyes following the motion.

"But then I wouldn't get to see your skin glow in this beautiful light," he winked, his face immediately turning pink afterwords.

She smiled softly. That was probably one of her favorite things about him; how he loved to compliment her and how shy he got about it.

"You should see me in the sunlight then."  
"That isn't funny," he frowned, peering at her over his glasses as he flicked a firefly off of him, "The sun could seriously hurt you."  
"I know that, I meant it as a joke."

"You know I don't like it when you joke about the sun; it could _kill_ you."

"You think I don't know that? I've been avoiding the sun since before you were born."

He frowned again and turned away from her, tapping absentmindedly on his knee. She watched him, eyes following the rapid up and down motion as his mind wandered towards computers as it always did when there was a lapse in conversation. She could only imagine what he was thinking about, he was always fiddling around on the blasted thing whenever they were both 'coincidentally' studying at the library.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make light of your genuine concerns," she smiled at him, bumping her shoulders lightly into his.

He smiled back, bumping back into her before he wrapped an arm lightly around her, swatting at a firefly that had landed on her shoulder. She leaned into him, feeling the heat radiating off of him. She was a little sad that she would never fully be able to enjoy it, never get to fully understand the warmth that other couples got to share. But she _could_ feel his thumb rubbing circles on her arm, his heart beating beneath his shirt, under his skin, beneath his blood. It didn't matter that his blood was tainted with a different disease than the one that ran through her body. They were going to create their own blood one of these days, and while it wouldn't immediately defuse the situation between their families it would create a bridge for future generations to consider crossing. Their children were going to be taught to embrace everything from art to science to religion to living beings and unloving beings and anything in between. She wasn't going to shut her family away from judging eyes, sun be damned. She was going to be happy, and Waylon was her happiness.

"We graduate soon."

"We do," he nodded, the motion rocking her a bit, "And then we're off to college."

"We'll be able to spend all of our time together, out in the open, without our parents telling us what to do," she smiled, voice thickening as tears sprang to her eyes.

She felt like she was betraying her family when she thought of the plan she had shared with Waylon. Once they had completed their studies they were going to move away from Moonlight Falls, away from their families and the feuds and all the bad memories of being shut away. They were going to start over fresh, together.

"I would leave today if I could," she whispered, turning into him more.

"You don't know how many times that thought has crossed my mind," he whispered back, tightening his arm around her, "But we only have a few more days, we can grin and bear it until then I promise."

She nodded, snuggling farther into him. She was going to have to leave soon and she knew it, but she wanted to enjoy just a few more minutes with him.

"We should be getting home," he sighed, kissing the top of her head, "I think the police have been cracking down on the curfew."

She nodded and they stood up in unison, hands seeking each other. He kissed her softly, as he always did, before walking her towards the forest line. They had to go slow, as he always seemed to be able to find every root to trip over. But she enjoyed every second of it, pulling him close before his face hit the dirt. They stopped at the edge and he kissed her again.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

Her answer would normally be yes, however, "I can't. Finals are coming up and you know my father won't even let me go to the front porch."

He sighed but nodded, kissing her once, twice, four times before letting her go.

"I'll see you soon," he smiled.

She smiled back, waving lightly at him, before turning and walking the opposite way. He lived on the other side of town and she always got nervous he was going to get busted for being out after hours.

Soon, she wouldn't have to worry about curfews and police and her father. She and Waylon were going to be together at college and then find a home together. They were going to start a family and be happy. Hopefully her father wouldn't be too angry with her and would talk to her after a few decades, but she was willing to spend those few decades happy with her soon to be husband. She just had to stick it out for a few more days.


End file.
